Finding Thanks
by MoonAngel
Summary: This is a story by AnimeFreak...it's a Daikari...ummm...KAri's life goes upside down with a few deaths...It's also deals with Thanksgiving...umm...just read the fic...umm...it's probably bad...oh well...read and tell me what you think...


Sunday night…

'NOT AGAIN!' A young girl named Kari mind

screamed…'not again…God…why is everyone starting to leave me? WHY?' The girl walked out of the building she was in and looked at the Moon and the Stars…"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, First star I see tonight, Grant me this wish I wish to tonight…Yeah right…My wishes never came true…I had wished no one else would leave me…BUT GUESS WHAT? THEY DID!" Kari looked at the Moon…"Mother is sick with Breast Cancer, TK was killed in the Digital World, Tai was killed in a car accident today …What did I ever do to deserve this?" Kari cried into the night, never once stopping long enough to hear the phone ringing…

Thursday at School…

"Kari?" Kari turned to see Yolie…

"Hi Yolie…" 

"Kari…I'm sorry about what happened…I know it's been hard…First it was TK, now Tai…Listen, if you need anything just call, ok?" Yolie looked at Kari feeling sorry for the girl in front of her…If it was bad for her, it was torture for Kari…TK was the girl's best friend, and in all due, they seemed like soulmates…and Tai was her brother, the only one that was always there for her, before she met TK, and after TK was killed…but now they both were gone.

"I have to get to class…and thanks Yolie…" Kari went off to her English class.

*******************************************************************************************

"Ok, week from to day is a special day in the United States, does anyone know why?" 

One of the smart kids in the class raised his hand…" Next Thursday is a holiday for them, it's called Thanksgiving. Most family's make turkey and other foods for diner and have a big feast while they give thanks for what they have…"

"That is correct…Now for the project…I want everyone to write an essay on what they are thankful for…in English…it will be due Thursday…" The bell rang…"Class dismissed…" 

"HEY KARI!" Davis called…"I called last night, but you didn't answer the phone…why?"

"Davis…I don't really feel like talking…" 

"Kari what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Kari turned and walked away…Then Yolie showed up..

"Yolie, what's wrong with Kari?" Yolie looked at Davis.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Tai's dead…he was killed in a car accident…I'm surprised Kari even showed up at school today…" Yolie wasn't even finished when Davis took off running after Kari…

"KARI! WAIT UP!" Davis screamed as he ran after Kari…"Kari please stop…"

"What do you want Davis?" Kari said as she stopped and looked at Davis…

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…I'm sorry…It's must be very hard for you...I mean that, well first you lost TK…then you lost Tai…You must feel like everyone is deserting you…I guess I as blind, I didn't see that you were in pain, emotionally…I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault…I just need time to straighten everything out…"

"I understand…I'll leave you alone…see ya…" Davis walked away ad went to his home while Kari went to her house…

*******************************************************************************************

Saturday…

Kari was sitting at her desk trying to write her essay on what she was thankful for, when she heard the phone ringing…she picked it up…"Hello, this is Kari…"

"Kari …Your Mother is at the hospital…she fainted when we were at the store…" Her dad didn't even finished before she hang up, got her shoes on and was off to the hospital. She didn't stop running till she got to the hospital.

"DAD! How is she?"

"She's in a coma…The doctors are doing the best they can…but they think this is it…They don't believe she'll make it…God, Kari…I'm so sorry…We just lost Tai…and now we're losing your mother…" Her Dad hugged her but tears were already beginning to burn…'What is there to be thankful for now? I'm losing everyone…'

******************************************************************************************

Kari ran out of the hospital…She had just heard the news…at 7:39 am on Sunday her Mother died from Breast Cancer… …she couldn't take it…'Three people now! THREE! GOD! WHY?' She ran as the tears poured down her cheek. She came to a bridge…"WHO'S NEXT? WHO IS GOING TO LEAVE ME NOW?" Kari yelled at the river…

"Kari?" Kari turned around to see Davis. "Kari, what's wrong?"

"My mother…she's…God…Davis…I'm losing everyone…TK…Tai…Mom…" Kari was crying even harder now….Davis came up to her and hugged her…"Davis…promise me…Promise me that you won't ever leave me…Never ever…"

"I can't promise that…"

"Please promise me…lie if you have to…Just say you won't ever leave me…"

"I promise Kari…"

*******************************************************************************************Thursday during English class…

"Four weeks ago TK was killed, two Wednesdays ago Tai, my brother was killed in a car accident, Sunday morning my Mother died of Breast Cancer. I was asked to write what I was thankful for because of some holiday in the US. I'm thankful for the past…I guess that's the only thing I have to be thankful for…I'm thankful for TK…he was someone I could trust and be care free with, I'm also thankful for my brother Tai, for when he was alive, he was always there for me, always protecting me…I'm thankful for my Mother, who loved me and hugged me when she was a live…I am also thankful for all those people who are helping me get threw this alive…That means my friends…my Dad…and lots of others…"

Afterwards…

Davis and Kari were married 12 years after these events and had two boys, who were named after Tai and TK… Kari's Dad died 7 years after Tai was born…Kari died at age 91…and Davis died one year after that, keeping his promise that he made so many years ago to a girl who was strong enough to live threw many things…

*******************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon


End file.
